Two or more devices may be capable of communicating audio and/or video with one another. For audio communications, sounds captured by each devices' microphone(s) may be may be received by the other device(s). For video communications, video as well as audio captured by each device(s) camera(s) and/or microphone(s) may be received by the other device(s).